Many types of non-pneumatic tires have been disclosed in the art for use in off-the-road applications. It is often required to change such tires. The reasons for changing tires may include the need for tires with different ride, handling or wear characteristics. Another reason for changing a tire may be that its tread has worn out.
Current methods for changing tires in the field have disadvantages. One method requires that the tire/rim combination on the associated vehicle be removed. Then, the tire is taken off the rim. A different tire is then positioned on the rim so that the new tire/rim combination can be remounted on the associated vehicle. Another common method is to transport different tires already mounted on rims to the field site. Though this method simplifies the field assembly work, it requires that more rims, with tires already mounted on them, be transported to the field site. All such methods are difficult and cumbersome.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for overcoming the disadvantages mentioned above. Thus, the difficulties inherent in the prior art are overcome in a way which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.